


Without Limits

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а какие черти в твоем омуте?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rogneda-demon  
> Иллюстрации: mikeymaika  
> От автора: данная работа написана специально для РПФ-битвы 2014

— Отчитайтесь по ситуации, — бросил Карл Урбан, стремительным шагом входя в здание офиса. В холле его встречал рыжеволосый сотрудник, до неприятного бледный и с дрожащими руками. Карл с неудовольствием подумал, что ему опять послали новичка, который ни разу не участвовал в подобном. Подумав, он добавил: — И представьтесь, стажер. 

— Я младший агент, — поправил его молодой человек, на что Урбан коротко кивнул. Ему не нравилось, что время — пусть и считанные секунды — уходило, а он так ничего толком и не знал. По телефону такую информацию разглашать не разрешалось, и ему пришлось отменить планы на выходной. Хорошо еще, что успел проснуться. Он не мог представить ничего паршивее, чем пробуждение от звонка с работы и новость, что необходимо его присутствие. 

— Младший агент, — повторил Карл и требовательно на него посмотрел. Лифт мягко и бесшумно пополз вверх — Урбан то ли привык за все годы работы, то ли так всегда было, но он вообще не ощущал движения. — Я слушаю. 

— Уилкинсон, — кивнул парень и приступил к делу: — Как вы знаете, сегодня государственный праздник, и развлекательные площадки полны народу, — Карл снова кивнул, слушая внимательно и чувствуя легкое раздражение на Уилкинсона за то, что тот начал рассказывать совсем уж издалека. — Сорок минут назад поступил анонимный звонок о бомбе, сэр, заложенной в торговом центре «Космос». 

— Я понял. Только давно ли это стало непреодолимой трудностью? Зачем меня было выдергивать из дома? Я знаю, что сейчас на службе полно высококлассных специалистов, которым дежурство выпало именно на этот день, так почему?..

Высказывать это ничего не знающему стажеру, простите, младшему агенту — и когда этот рыжий успел пройти стажировку? — было несправедливо, и Карл заставил себя придержать язык. В конце концов, Уилкинсон определенно не виноват в том, что Урбану пришлось три недели работать без надежды на отдых, и когда наконец такой день настал, ему опять пришлось явиться в офис. Уж чьей-чьей, но вины этого рыжего тут точно не было. Все вопросы к командованию. Может, Карла ждало повышение, раз без него не могли разобраться с террористом? Может быть, если впереди замаячит звание специального агента, он будет относиться к необходимости вкалывать без выходных немного иначе. 

— Оцепление? — резко спросил он, и рыжий поспешно кивнул:

— Полиция оцепила периметр, пресса не допускается. 

Черт, уже и пресса там.

— Людей вывели? — устало, но сосредоточенно спросил он, отметив, что на лице Уилкинсона промелькнуло облегчение. Видимо, этому младшему агенту тоже не очень хотелось выслушивать претензии Карла. 

— ...Нет, — после паузы сказал Уилкинсон. И вот тут Карл обратил на него внимательный и цепкий взгляд, чувствуя, что раздражение, готовое вот-вот прорваться наружу, сейчас выльется на нив чем не повинную рыжую голову этого парня. 

— Какого хрена? — как мог спокойно выдавил Карл, а рыжий снова затрепетал перед ним, как жертва перед кровопийцей:

— ...двери, — пробормотал младший себе под нос и вжался в стенку лифта. Урбан быстро посмотрел на панель с кнопками и, увидев, что им осталось проехать четыре этажа, рявкнул:

— Отчетливее! В кабинет я должен войти подготовленным по всем вопросам! Почему меня встречал стажер!

— Я младший агент, — проблеял агент и, собравшись с силами, проговорил четко и внятно: — Террорист заблокировал двери и заложил каждую взрывчаткой. Никто не может ни выйти, ни войти. Охранники никого не подпускают к дверям, и пока удается сдерживать панику. 

— Окна? — помрачнев, спросил Карл, но он уже догадывался, что услышит. 

— Окна тоже заминированы, сэр. 

— Откуда у него столько взрывчатки? — почти риторически произнес Урбан.

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Уилкинсон, и Карл хмуро на него посмотрел. Агент потупился, поняв, что его комментария не требовалось. — Извините, сэр. 

— Имя известно? — лифт тренькнул и остановился, двери разъехались в стороны, и сначала Карл подумал, что не расслышал. — Что ты сказал? — нахмурившись, он повернулся к Уилкинсону, и тот, сглотнув, повторил: 

— Кристофер Пайн, сэр. Он же...

— Капитан, — договорил зарыжего Карл и не заметил, как его плеч коснулись решившие было закрыться панели лифта. 

— Да, сэр. 

Карл не обратил на него внимания и, резко развернувшись, пошел по коридору, чеканя шаг и вбивая каблуки в тонкий жесткий ковер бордового цвета. Лифт позади закрылся и, ворчливо зашумев, отправился то ли вверх, то ли вниз — Урбана это не волновало. Его беспокоила новость, неожиданно оказавшаяся большой неприятностью: ему уже приходилось слышать имя преступника. И ни к чему хорошему в те, первые, разы это не привело. Если он правильно помнит, то тогда Пайн засветился в деле с крупным ограблением, но сумел отбиться от срока, хотя его практически посадили. Прокурор, Джефферсон, рвал и метал, когда адвокат Пайна вытащил того практически из камеры. Второй раз — в деле с крупными махинациями — Карл с ним столкнулся точно перед повышением до старшего агента, в звании которого находился и по сей день. Только в обоих случаях Карл коснулся Кристофера «Капитана» Пайна едва-едва, в Агентстве выдающимися преступниками занимались отдельно взятые специалисты. Кажется, он тогда так и не столкнулся с тем, кто вел Пайна. Ничего, зато сейчас определенно они познакомятся — Карл уже сообразил, почему именно его присутствие оказалось необходимым. 

В полицию поступил сигнал о захвате заложников в торговом центре «Космос», а поскольку с некоторых пор подобные дела находились в полной юрисдикции ФБР, дело тут же передали им. Судя по тому, что вызвали его и что Уилкинсон ни слова не сказал о спецагенте, которому потребовался Карл, это дело было полностью его, потому что его группа находилась ближе всех. Обычно в таких ситуациях сообщение поступало прямиком к агенту, который ведет преступника, а старшего агента, участок которого задействован, информировали по уставу. На самом деле никто никого не спрашивал, пусть и было положено следовать правилам Агентства. В их организации была строгая иерархия между званиями, и подчинение было беспрекословное. Но не всегда желанное. Только об этом никто никого не спрашивал. 

Но у такого отметившегося человека, как Кристофер Пайн, просто обязан быть ведущий его спецагент. Он же не убит? Или все-таки?..

Карл вошел в кабинет, в котором собрались его сотрудники и, кивая на приветствия, ни на кого не посмотрел — направился прямиком к компьютеру. Введя персональный код, он запросил имя агента Пайна и нахмурился от нетерпения — программа явно не спешила выдавать результат. Экран моргнул — Карл подумал, что не хватало ему только подвешенной системы — и на дисплее высветились два слова. Фотографии — что странно — не было, зато высветилась красная надпись «В отставке». Значит, жив. Урбан, переведя дух, выпрямился и посмотрел на Бану:

— Нам нужен Брюс Гринвуд. 

* * *

Они выехали на место — оперативный штаб уже расположился в офисе на первом этаже, на той же улице, где находился центр. До него было десять минут езды, и, приехав, Карл все свои силы бросил на то, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией. Первым делом он попытался связаться с информаторами, до конца не понимая, что ему нужно искать. Несколько минут поисков ему не дали ничего, но он не отчаивался: для того, чтобы появился результат, требовалось поднять внедренных агентов и сотрудничающих преступников, что тоже делалось не за три минуты. 

Его мобильный зазвонил как раз когда он собирался связаться с Куклой, и Карл раздраженно поднес трубку к уху: 

— Да? — почти рявкнул он. 

— Это Гринвуд, — раздалось в ответ. Бывший сотрудник Агентства, который был нужен Урбану, обладал низким глубоким голосом и, судя по тону, был хладнокровен и спокоен. «Профессионал», — подумал Карл. 

— Сколько вам осталось до места?

— Я полагаю, что не больше пяти минут. Не предпринимайте без меня ничего, — предупреждающе сказал Брюс. — Вы его не знаете, а я прекрасно представляю, как и когда он будет действовать. Для вашей же безопасности и безопасности запертых людей — не предпринимайте ничего до моего появления. 

Звонок прервался, и Карл недоуменно посмотрел на молчащую трубку. Не то чтобы он собирался посылать группу захвата — зная, что это приведет к взрыву, он бы ни за что так не поступил. В любом случае, у него было еще пять минут на то, чтобы попытаться связаться с информаторами. Кажется, он планировал поднять Куклу...

Урбан и не заметил, как в распахнутых настежь дверях кабинета показался незнакомый темноволосый мужчина. Карл, стоявший у рабочей переносной доски, уловил его появление краем глаза и поспешил перевести на него взгляд, полный вопроса:

— Вы?.. 

— Гринвуд, — отработанным движением показав документы, удостоверяющие личность, уверенно и спокойно проговорил вошедший. И теперь, повернувшись к нему, Карл смог его рассмотреть как следует. Брюс — высокий, с узким испещренным глубокими морщинами лицом и широкими черными бровями, сразу же бросающимися в глаза, глядел в ответ, терпеливо снося осмотр. Он то ли привык уже к такому, то ли проявил понимание к любопытству и вероятному недоверию. Спецагенты всегда выглядели такими лощеными. Карл даже думал, что они всегда презрительно смотрели вниз, когда поднимались в лифте, минуя этажи агентов званием пониже. По крайней мере, некоторые из них точно относились к младшим по должности едва ли не с отвращением. «Как будто сами такими не были, — вспомнив об этом, снова подумал Карл. — Тоже ведь не сразу получили такую должность». Но этот Гринвуд, кажется, из нормальных. 

Карл наконец ему кивнул, и Брюс прошел внутрь, сразу же направившись к нему. Урбан отметил то, как тактично Гринвуд поступил: в силу того, что он выше по рангу, он вполне мог вести себя гораздо нахальнее и беспардоннее. Мог бы начать распоряжаться имеющимися ресурсами, не спрашивая Карла, но вместо этого он предпочел пойти по пути взаимной вежливости. Что ж, Карлу этот путь тоже нравился больше. А может, дело было в том, что Гринвуд уже был в отставке и ему как опытному, но отошедшему от дел сотруднику самому хотелось поучаствовать в процессе.

Встав рядом, Брюс принялся внимательно изучать фотографии из прошлых дел Пайна, переводя внимательный взгляд с карточки на карточку. Так же рядом с фото висел план торгового центра, где синими маркерами были обозначены находившиеся в здании охранники, которых насчитывалось слишком мало для того, чтобы сдержать панику испугавшейся толпы. Но на первое время их сил должно хватить, если ФБР будет действовать оперативно и заодно с полицией города. 

— Мы потеряли пятьдесят минут, — заметил Брюс. Карл шумно вдохнул и кивнул, потому что тут спорить было не с чем. — Пятьдесят минут Пайн держит заблокированными двери «Космоса» и не выдвигает никаких требований? — Гринвуд посмотрел на Карла почти удивленно. 

— Нет. Он единственный раз вышел на связь, когда сообщил о минировании здания. После этого контактов не было. 

— И вы не посчитали необходимым восстановить связь? 

— Нам не удалось. Телефонный номер, с которого звонил он в первый раз, оказался недоступен, и нам осталось только ждать. Пайн не похож на сумасшедшего, который устраивает террористический акт исключительно из собственных интересов. Наверняка у него будут требования — никому не нужны трупы, сэр. Даже преступнику. 

— Да что вы говорите, — жутковато улыбнулся Брюс, и Карл едва не похолодел: такой гримасы он никак не ожидал увидеть на лице этого лощеного специалиста. — Тогда я напомню вам о деле Камбербетча. 

О, черт. 

— Причина, по которой он расстрелял людей на площади, так и не была выяснена, сэр, — сказал Карл. 

— Потому что его убили, — кивнул Брюс и снова посмотрел на доску. Взгляд его задержался на одной из фотографий, где Кристофер Пайн, жмурясь на солнце, переходил дорогу. Снимок был сделан с камеры наблюдения, поэтому увеличенное лицо пошло квадратиками, но разглядеть Пайна было можно. — Но если бы его не убили, вы бы узнали, что у него не было никакого психического расстройства, никаких проблем в жизни, это не было местью — ему просто захотелось это сделать. Поэтому не думаю, что вы можете серьезно говорить о том, что преступникам не нужны трупы. 

— Пайн занимался в основном денежными преступлениями, — упрямо продолжил Карл. — Я не вижу причин, по которым он мог сменить направление, да еще настолько кардинально. Я убежден, сэр, что это все исключительно ради денег. И сейчас он намеренно не выходит на связь, сбивая со следа и заставляя нас нервничать. Машины стоят у «Космоса», вокруг — оцепление, ему не уйти, поблизости не осталось никого из гражданских — успевшие выйти из центра находятся в ближайшем участке. Внутри «Космоса» находятся пятьсот четыре человека, включая персонал, и мы выведем их оттуда. 

— У вас есть план действий? Я предпочел бы его узнать, — Гринвуд посмотрел на него почти недовольно и повел плечом, заговорив тихо-тихо, так, чтобы слышно было только Урбану: — Вы можете наделать ошибок, Карл. Я веду Пайна шесть лет и я почти его посадил, и если вы помешаете мне это сделать в этом деле — вы вылетите из ФБР как пробка из бутылки. И вам не вернуться. Никогда. 

— Какая вам разница, посадите вы его или нет? Вы в отставке, — Карл понял, что сделал нетактичное замечание, когда заметил взгляд Брюса. 

— Считайте это делом принципа. Я поймал двадцать три преступника, включая группировки, и только Пайну от меня удавалось уйти. Пора положить этому конец.

— План почти готов. 

— Вы собираетесь рискнуть жизнями? Я знаю, насколько хорошо Пайн продумывает свои преступления... 

— Знаете, и он каждый раз попадается? Наверное, не так уж и хорошо продумывает. 

— Вы меня перебили, — почти равнодушно отметил Брюс. — Я знаю, Карл, потому что именно поэтому он все еще не за решеткой. Понимаете, всегда не хватает доказательств. Всегда самой важной улики нет, есть только косвенные, а при хорошем адвокате — которым Пайн располагает, будьте уверены — разбить косвенные улики проще простого. Вы же не думаете, что это только из-за удачи «Капитана»? Это ум, Карл. Если бы Пайн не пошел по преступной стезе, а выбрал ФБР, он дослужился бы уже до управляющего агентурой. С его умом... — задумчиво и даже как-то рассеянно проговорил Гринвуд, не сводя глаз с фотографии. — Я обещаю вам, Карл: если вы поможете мне поймать Пайна, я приложу все усилия, чтобы вы получили заслуженное повышение как можно быстрее. 

— Не мешать и содействовать? — хмыкнул Урбан и смерил Гринвуда взглядом, близким к неприязненному. 

— Это только разумно, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Я знаю его как облупленного, я знаю даже, какого цвета белье он предпочитает, но пока что эти знания мне мало помогли — он всегда ускользает. Правда, вы не встретите в этом штате никого, кто обладал бы таким количеством сведений о Пайне, каким обладаю я. Но если вы не желаете, — опомнился он, — я могу все сделать сам. Без вашей помощи. Разумеется, в таком случае вам останется надеяться исключительно на собственные профессиональные качества, а с учетом данной ситуации...

— Я понял, — хмуро ответил Урбан. Его щеки горели — он не был таким пристыженным и одновременно разозленным уже очень давно. — Хорошо. Я буду вам содействовать. Мои ребята тоже в вашем распоряжении. Давайте поймаем эту суку и запрячем его на такой срок, чтобы он даже стариком не смог оттуда выйти. 

Глаза Брюса сверкнули, и он улыбнулся:

— Я вижу, вы тоже не дурак. Похвальное качество, мистер Урбан. 

* * * 

— Кристофер Пайн — преступник, любящий деньги. Ради них он готов пойти на все, но только не на работу, — хмыкнул Гринвуд и продолжил после короткой паузы: — Я полагаю, что, если исходить из прошлых его «выступлений», в его жизни случилось что-то серьезное и внушительное, раз он решил пойти на такие меры. Он мог дойти до ручки — на некоторое время он выпал из поля зрения ФБР, «лег на дно», объявившись только сейчас. То, что его никто не засек, несмотря на камеры, которые стояли совершенно везде, говорит только о том, что он очень умен. Он сумел заминировать огромное здание так, что никто этого не заметил. Но что точно — он работает один. 

Брюс, не теряя времени даром, принялся вводить в курс дела сотрудников Карла. Он сам стоял немного в стороне и тоже внимательно слушал все, что говорил Гринвуд, справедливо рассудив, что любая информация будет полезна. Однако это заявление вызвало у него массу вопросов:

— Мистер Гринвуд, а если он работает один, то как он в одиночку смог заминировать входы и выходы? Заложить бомбу в здании по сравнению с этим вообще не проблема. Если, конечно, Пайн не умеет перемешаться со скоростью света — иначе я не представляю, как можно...

— Мистер Урбан, вы снова меня не дослушали, — прямо взглянул на него Брюс, и взгляд его не выражал совершенно ничего. Лучше бы там был гнев или даже недовольство, но только не эта настораживающая пустота. Карл предпочел бы думать, что так проявляется погружение в работу, но мысль его то и дело ускользала к тому, что это не слишком здорово. Если бы Брюс все еще являлся штатным сотрудником ФБР, Карл был бы спокоен, потому что агенты регулярно проходят обязательные психологические осмотры. А сейчас можно было заподозрить, что с Брюсом Гринвудом не все в порядке. Такая озабоченность преступником не могла привести ни к чему хорошему. Это походило на личныйгештальт, что уже было опасно как для Гринвуда, так и для операции. Неужели он помешался?

— Извините, сэр, — посчитал нужным сказать Карл, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. Он скрестил на груди руки и прислонился бедром к столу, несколько неодобрительно взирая на Гринвуда. Карл стал склоняться к тому, что его согласие помогать тому в этом деле было чересчур поспешным и необдуманным. 

— Он работает один, но для каждого дела нанимает людей. 

— И что, к нему идут? — почти с насмешкой спросила Элис Ив, красивая светловолосая девушка. Карл посмотрел на нее, с удовольствием впитав ее образ: высокая, длинноногая, в узкой юбке и на каблуках, Элис всегда привлекала его внимание. Кроме внешности, она еще обладала и незаурядным умом, о чем говорило одно ее присутствие в этом кабинете: в ФБР было мало женщин, и никакие протекции не могли помочь при врожденной неспособности работать в этой сфере. В группе Карла побывали уже несколько девиц, которые не справились даже с тем, чтобы пройти стажировку и дослужиться до младшего агента. В отличие от Элис. 

— О да, мисс Ив. К нему — идут, — Брюс улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, и, подняв руку, убрал со лба челку. Черные с проседью волосы бликовали в свете ламп и... Брюс вообще выглядел очень необычно. Карл и не таких встречал — спецагенты отличались неординарностью. Урбан бы разделил их на два типа: зазнавшиеся зануды и вот такие, как Брюс — относительно доступные для контакта, но немного странные. — Пайн отличается щедростью и чувством справедливости, он никого из нанятых никогда не обманывал, честно отдавая каждому оговоренную ранее сумму. 

— И его никогда не пытались обмануть? Обокрасть, убить? — Элис не отставала, и Карл был ей благодарен: она задавала те самые вопросы, ответы на которые были ему нужны. 

— Пытались, я думаю, — проговорил Гринвуд и, подавшись вперед, оперся руками о столешницу рабочего стола Карла. — Но судя по тому, что мы наблюдаем, у них ничего не получилось. Я... догадываюсь, как действовал «Капитан» в таких случаях. Не сомневаюсь, что рискнувшим его подставить пришлось несладко. Обычно такие умы полны разнообразных идей, и... — Брюс не договорил: внезапно раздался пронзительный телефонный звонок. В кабинете тут же началась рабочая суета: специалисты активировали уже подключенную аппаратуру для отслеживания вызова, окликали друг друга и уточняли последние детали. Мелочи, без которых не обходится ни одна операция, какой бы подготовленной группа ни была. 

— Неизвестный номер, сэр, — сообщил сотрудник Урбану. Он показал жестом, что сам возьмет трубку, и как опомнился — взглянул на Гринвуда, но тот кивнул на Карла, мол, отвечайте вы.  
Урбан, внимательно посмотрев на всех и каждого, положил трубку радиотелефона на стол и нажал на кнопку громкой связи. 

В любом случае, это мог быть только один человек. 

— Хелло-о-оу, — вальяжно протянули из динамика, и Брюс — Карл заметил — заиграл желваками. Взгляд того словно остекленел, и смотрел Гринвуд только на аппарат. 

— Пайн, — коротко сказал Карл.

— Мы с вами незнакомы, — резко переменившись в голосе, ответил «Капитан». — Где же «здравствуйте, дорогой Кристофер»?

— Обязательно, — со сдерживаемой, но все равно отчетливо прозвучавшей язвительностью проговорил Урбан. — Мы с вами обязательно поздороваемся. 

— Когда поймаете? — хохотнул Пайн. — Ну-ну. Так что я хочу сказать, — произнес тот, спохватившись. — Вам не войти в здание, чтобы не рвануло. Дверные бомбы оснащены датчиками, которые моментально приведут механизм в действие, и «Космос» взлетит на воздух. Вместе с... Сколько людей заперты? Где-то пятьсот, да? С детишками. С девушками — м-м-м, какие тут девушки — женщинами и пожилыми людьми. Праздники это всегда здорово, — поделился Пайн. И тут же добавил серьезным, но каким-то пустым голосом: — Я вас предупредил. Если вы не хотите, чтобы люди подорвались, не суйтесь. 

— Какие у тебя требования? — как мог сдержанно спросил Карл, чувствуя, что что-то не так. Обычно преступники с заложниками выдвигали условия едва ли не в первую секунду телефонного разговора, а тут об этом вообще не прозвучало ни слова. 

— Требования? — почти искренне удивился Пайн. — М-м-м... Даже не знаю. Ну, пусть миллиард долларов и вертолет без жучков, оснащенный невидимостью. Обязательно серебристый! Можно даже «металлик». Кстати, Гринвуд здесь? 

Карл пораженно уставился на Гринвуда, который, прищурившись, недобро смотрел на динамик. Наконец Брюс словно почувствовал его взгляд и посмотрел в ответ, кивнув через мгновение — перенял на себя обязанности сохранять связь. Хотя они уже наговорили достаточно для того, чтобы засечь Пайна. 

— Здесь, — холодно произнес Брюс. 

— О, старый друг! — хрипло рассмеялся «Капитан». Карл удивился отчетливой радости в его голосе и взглянул на Гринвуда, который точно так же не отводил глаз, взирая на динамик. Из него доносился шум машин, выкрики и отдаленные полицейские сирены, и Урбан мог с уверенностью сказать, что Пайн находится на улице. «Тварь, — подумал он. — Рискует жизнями людей, едва ли на смерть их не обрек, а сам спрятался». 

— Не могу сказать того же, — наконец ответил Брюс и нахмурился. 

— Ну вот, — наигранно расстроился Пайн. Карл с трудом верил в то, что происходило у него на глазах: впервые на его памяти преступник был настолько в себе уверен, что кокетничал с ФБР и даже не беспокоился по поводу длительности разговора. Конечно, Агентство в этой ситуации только выигрывало, но... Карлу стало казаться, что у «Капитана» попросту поехала крыша. «Может быть, он хочет быть пойманным? — подумал он. — Может, наркотики...»

— На этот раз тебе не уйти, — спокойно сказал Гринвуд. — Ты заигрался, Кристофер, и сегодня мы с тобой встретимся, — Брюс говорил почти меланхолично. Карл подумал, что это, наверное, тяжело: несколько лет ловить одного и того же преступника, забыть о собственной семье, всегда ставя на первое место Пайна. И то, что Пайн каждый раз уходил безнаказанным, сделало работу Гринвуда попросту бессмысленной. 

— Встретимся, — подтвердил «Капитан» — голос его прозвучал немного сдавленно, как будто он говорил с набитым ртом, и Пайн еще пару раз чавкнул, так что стало понятно, что он что-то ел. «Отвратительно», — подумал Карл. 

Наступила пауза. Сотрудник, сидевший с наушником в ухе, показал Урбану, что они засекли сигнал, поэтому разговор можно было сворачивать. Хотя Гринвуд наверняка знал, что делал, и, может, была надежда, что Пайна удастся переубедить, и он разминирует центр? 

— Я бы хотел с тобой встретиться, Брюс. Знаешь, чтобы так на полдень, а не на полшестого; у тебя еще стоит вообще? Или только полшестого и выдает? 

Урбан уставился на динамик:

— Ты что несешь? — вырвалось у него. 

— Не мешай, — небрежно сказал ему Пайн. — Не дорос еще. Ты-то хоть за член чужой держался? Или ты по вагинам? 

— Да ты... 

— Пидарас? О да, детка. Во всех смыслах, — Пайн мерзко захихикал и отключился. 

В кабинете наступила пауза. Карл ссутулившись стоял над телефонной базой, из которой доносились короткие гудки. Протянув руку, он отключил сигнал, и настала тишина. Он чувствовал, как у него горят щеки, и хоть сам и понимал, что не случилось ничего особенного, что преступники считают за святое облить дерьмом федералов, чувствовал себя отвратительно. Это было не первое дело в его команде, но еще никогда он не ощущал свою беспомощность и бесполезность так сильно, как в эту минуту. Он не смог поставить преступника на место, преступник его унизил — может, в глазах подчиненных Карл и не выглядел униженным, но зато точно себя таковым ощущал. 

— Мы засекли его, сэр, — раздался немного неуверенный голос сотрудника. Урбан повернулся к нему и застыл, услышав ответ: — Радиус точности составляет двадцать восемь метров, сэр, и, судя по всему, Пайн звонил из «Космоса». 

* * * 

— Пресса, — сказал Уилкинсон, поворачиваясь от окна к Карлу, который стоял, насупившись, и смотрел на имевшиеся у них материалы по Пайну. Что-то не совпадало, и в мыслях уже почти сложилось, что именно было не так, но он никак не мог ухватить это за хвост — догадка убегала и не давалась. Карла это очень раздражало, как и то, что здесь очевидно все решалось проще, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Интуиция говорила, что не нужно глубоко копать, что все на поверхности — но он не мог сообразить, что именно. Брюс, тоже молчавший вот уже пару минут, тоже ничего не сообщил. Новость о прессе вызвала такой приток раздражения и досады, что Карл сломал зажатый в пальцах карандаш. 

— Очень хорошо, — саркастично сказал он, даже не посмотрев на Уилкинсона. В голове словно таймер появился, и цифры сменяли друг друга, отсчитывая приблизительное время обнаружения Куклы, до которого он так и не смог дозвониться. По каналам тому сообщат, кто его разыскивает, и информатор выйдет на связь, но уж слишком долго ничего не происходило. Время было на вес золота — население города начинало волноваться, и не удивительно: в центре оказались заперты и друзья, и родственники оставшихся «на свободе» людей. Разумеется, они беспокоились о своих близких. Разумеется, пресса только подливала масла в огонь — для чего еще нужны эти надоедливые паразиты? Информировать граждан? Как бы не так. Их работа — мешать выполнять свои обязанности полиции и ФБР, совать нос в секретные дела и оповещать о происшествиях истерическим тоном, повышая уровень паники. Спасибо большое, сейчас это, конечно, именно то, что нужно. 

В кармане пиджака завибрировал мобильный, и Карл опомнился — полез внутрь, достал гаджет и принял вызов, даже не посмотрев на дисплей. 

Кукла. 

Теперь с ним говорить было необязательно — Карл пытался связаться для того, чтобы выяснить, с кем работает Пайн, но Гринвуд утверждал, что «Капитан» все делает в одиночку... Хотя не мешало бы узнать, кого тот нанял. Наверняка Кукла знает. Должен знать.

Карл отошел в сторону, к окну, где никого не было — его группа слушала заговорившего опять Гринвуда, который раздавал распоряжения, и информатор просто не мог позвонить в более неудачное время. Но выбирать не приходилось. Он, пытаясь краем уха улавливать то, что произносил Брюс, без приветствий сказал:

— С кем работает Пайн?

— Понятия не имею, — совершенно искренне выпалил Кукла. 

— Он не может делать это сам, — заявил Карл. — Это просто невыполнимо. Ему помогают. Он нанимает людей со стороны, и мне нужно знать, кого он нанял в этот раз. 

— Мне это неизвестно. Мои ребята в этом точно не участвуют. Может быть, он нашел их не здесь. Желающих заработать на этих делах не так уж мало, — со смешком произнес информатор. Ну да, Карлу ли этого не знать. 

— Ты...

— А вообще... — вырвалось у Куклы, и Урбан напрягся: 

— Что?

— Да... Вроде он не один, — туманно ответил Кукла. 

— Один, — с досадой произнес Карл. — Именно что один, это точный факт. 

— Тогда я не могу тебе ничего сказать. Мои ребята в этом не замешаны, и я не представляю, кто мог бы ввязаться в такое. 

Можно было пойти другим путем. Вряд ли именно Пайн добывал себе составляющие, ведь бомбы подобного размаха нельзя было изготовить из подручных средств. Значит, он заказывал, точнее, чтобы не засветиться — ведь Пайн умен, и Урбан это помнил, — приказал заказать нанятому соучастнику. И вот это имя Кукла ему скажет. 

— Мне нужны сведения о том, кто искал, или заказывал, или купил аппаратуру для устройства такой мощности, — описав ее, он замолчал в ожидании ответа. Прошла приблизительно минута до того, как Кукла своим низким грубым голосом произнес:

— Такого заказа не было. У моих ребят точно, зуб даю. 

— Зуб оставь себе. Заказ должен был быть, потому что в данный момент именно этими датчиками обвешены двери «Космоса». Это все проходит через тебя, ты не можешь не знать. 

— Я не могу не знать, — согласился Кукла. — Но именно потому, что я не знаю, я говорю, что заказа не было. 

На это возразить было нечего. 

— Послушай, — начал Карл после паузы. — Мне нужна информация. Подними связи, но добудь мне эти сведения любой ценой, и на это тебе пять минут. 

— Да я б с радостью, — хохотнул информатор. — Но я уже сказал, что не было такого. Никто не брался за доставку таких датчиков, бомбу тоже не заказывали. Или откопали из личных запасов, или провезли другим способом, но я не представляю, каким. Бомбу такой мощности провезти через границу нельзя — засечь проще простого, и ты это знаешь. А в последние полгода не было... Погоди. Было. 

— Было? — ухватился за последнее Карл и с такой силой сжал трубку, что хрустнули суставы. Хорошо, что телефон был в металлическом корпусе и выдержал давление. 

— Кажется... — послышался шепот, разобрать который не удалось, защелкали кнопки клавиатуры и через секунду прозвучал сдавленный голос: — Та-а-ак... Точно, есть. Шесть месяцев назад Манни разбирался с заказом на подобную... 

— Имя, — бросил Карл. — Назови... 

— Я не могу назвать имени, — нахмурился Кукла. — Мы о таком не договаривались. 

— Значит, договоримся. Там пять сотен заложников — и там дети. Давно ли ты видел своего сына? 

— Ну, попытка меня разжалобить тебе явно не удалась. Но я могу тебе сказать его кличку, только искать его тебе придется самому.

— Говори.

— Красавчик Билли. Остальное — сами.

— Ты...

Кукла бросил трубку. Карл зло посмотрел на все еще светившийся дисплей и едва удержался, чтобы не швырнуть телефон в стену. Вместо этого он на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и резко повернулся к Брюсу. Тот встретил его внимательным взглядом, и Карл нехотя поделился:

— Был заказ на аппаратуру. На бомбу не было. Имя неизвестно. Кличка — Красавчик Билли. Найдите на него все. 

Брюс, подумав, кивнул, приняв информацию к сведению. Карл был категорически не доволен тем, что все оборачивалось такой стороной монеты: ничего не ясно, кругом оборванные нити, как остановить Пайна? Судя по звонку, тот был близок к сумасшествию. Или это самого Карла нужно было сдавать в дурку на обследование, если он в каждом встречном подозревал безумного. 

Снова раздался звонок, и Урбан рефлекторно посмотрел на свой телефон, но вызов поступал не на него. Тогда Карл поднял глаза и моментально нашел взглядом Брюса, который стремительно преодолел расстояние до сотрудника и самостоятельно нажал кнопку громкой связи. Карла это даже не возмутило. 

— Хей-хей, соскучились? — последовал смешок, затем отхаркивающий звук, и Пайн сплюнул. — Простите, горло запершило. Так вот, что я звоню. Я передумал, — торжественно сообщил он. — Я не хочу миллиард, я хочу дом на Гавайях с бассейном, куда будет поступать вода из океана. И только так. Только чтобы вода была розового цвета — люблю розовый, я же пидарас. И чтобы блесток много! Без блесток даже смотреть не пойду, так и знайте... Брюс здесь? 

— Здесь, — мрачно ответил Гринвуд. 

— О-о-о, старичок, ты еще не сдох. А я надеялся, что тебя приступом снесло. Ты ж все ебешься и ебешься со мной и никак не поймаешь — досадно, да? Но ничего, у тебя сегодня будет шанс. Помнишь, как в «Уикенде у Берни»? Хотя нет, ты вряд ли смотрел, ты же весь такой интеллектуальный, куда мне, ублюдку уличному, до такого чистенького. Бывай, Брюс, до созвона. 

Из динамика донеслись короткие гудки, и Гринвуд чуть ли не с ненавистью вдавил кнопку в базу телефона, отключая связь. 

— Сукин ты сын, — еле слышно произнес он. — Сегодня ты точно распрощаешься со свободой. 

Он посмотрел на Карла:

— Так Пайн еще никогда не влезал в дело. Без сомнений, после сегодняшнего его посадят. Я его посажу. Сам. 

— Мать твою, — Карл не дослушал Гринвуда — ткнулся носом в стекло и еще раз выругался: — Да какого черта они лезут! 

Брюс сделал несколько шагов к окну и еле слышно выдохнул:

— Нельзя так оставлять, Карл. Сейчас поднимется такая волна, что мы не остановим. Оцепление не поможет — люди бросятся сюда, испугавшись неточной информации. 

— Да откуда ему знать?.. Почему у него?.. — вопросы сыпались с языка, как горошины из разорванного пакета, и Урбан стукнул кулаком по подоконнику, взметнув пыль — в офисе определенно давно не было уборки. 

— Это нужно прекратить, — тихо сказал Брюс, и Карл, взглянув на него исподлобья, решительно направился к выходу из офиса. Гринвуд последовал за ним, отставая на несколько футов, но это не имело значения — Карлу было необходимо все взять в свои руки. Он не мог работать, не имея всех карт на руке. Он чувствовал, что его засасывает трясина неизвестности, и это было отвратительно — собственная бесполезность никогда еще не казалась настолько очевидной. Он не верил тому, что думал о себе, но он действительно терялся и не знал, каким будет его следующий шаг. Пайн действительно был чертовски умен — он сумел довести Карла до белого каления всего лишь незавершенными ходами. Картина происходящего никак не складывалась, Урбан просто не мог представить поле боя. Где-то точно была ошибка. 

Ладно, если бы он мог получить ответы на важные вопросы, но он чувствовал, что этого ему не видать. Все будет оставаться на пороге перед истиной, но так и не перешагнет, и это деморализовало куда сильнее. 

Он вышел на улицу. До его ушей тут же донеслись крики журналистов и вспышки фотокамер — все рванули к нему за ответами. Карл замер на верхней ступеньке, удержавшись от того, чтобы не вцепиться в поручень — это бы смотрелось совсем смешно. Собираясь с мыслями и сосредотачиваясь на предстоящем, он окинул взглядом собравшуюся толпу, заметив в ней ту самую рыжеволосую журналистку, которая, почуяв информацию, оставила в покое полицейского. Это и было причиной того, что Карл поспешил встретиться с репортерами: девица брала интервью у ничего не знающего полицейского, а значит, судя по ее хитрым и наглым глазам, могла подать информацию так, чтобы сделать из нее сенсацию и напугать население города. Этого нельзя было допускать.

Он не знал, что ему говорить, но зато он прекрасно представлял, о чем ему говорить нельзя ни в коем случае. Карл спустился на нижнюю ступеньку и застыл, обнаружив у своего лица десятки микрофонов. Журналисты смотрели на него так плотоядно, с таким нездоровым блеском в глазах, что по его спине побежали мурашки. 

— Карл Урбан, старший агент ФБР, — представился он. Посмотрел прямо на толпу, скосил взгляд в сторону, прикидывая, сколько здесь журналистов, и увидел рядом, на лавке, развалившегося бездомного, который, кажется спал. Вот уж кого не касалось происходящее. Как он мог спать в такой обстановке? Выли сирены, шумели репортеры, слышались выкрики со всех сторон — а он спал. 

— Агент Урбан, что вы скажете...

— Агент Урбан, как вы объясните... 

— Агент Урбан, каково ваше мнение... 

— Агент Урбан...

— Агент Урбан... 

Карл как мог сохранял серьезное и строгое выражение лица. Больше всего ему хотелось вырвать у них их микрофоны и засунуть их им в зады, но так делать было нельзя. 

— Все под контролем. Не происходит ничего, что ФБР было бы не в силах прекратить, и задействованы лучшие агенты, брошены все силы. В ближайший час эта ситуация разъяснится, и происшествие канет в анналы истории, — Брюс,стоявший позади, вдруг закашлялся, а Карл, не обратив на это внимания, посмотрел прямо в камеру, направленную на него, и еще раз повторил: — Все под контролем. 

— Агент Урбан, так как вы объясните, что никто не может связаться с заложниками? 

— У них изъяты мобильные телефоны — террористам ни к чему связь заложников с родственниками, — предположил Карл, но произнес это так уверенно, что журналисты приняли его слова за чистую монету. 

— Все телефоны отключены? — уточнила та самая девушка и ткнула микрофоном Карлу под нос. Урбан резко отстранился и удержался от гневного взгляда:

— Я полагаю, что так оно и есть. 

— Что, если заложники мертвы? 

Это был тот самый вопрос, ответа на который Карл не знал и ответ на который требовался не только журналистам, но и тем, чьи близкие были заперты внутри. 

— Заложники живы, — сказал он после паузы. 

— Откуда вы знаете? Вы не связывались ни с одним из них, — выпалила девушка, и Карл не сдержался — опустил глаза наеебейдж: Рэйчел Николс. Рыжеволосая, кудрявая. Нахальная. 

— С нами связывались террористы, — коротко ответил он. 

— Они озвучили требования? Агент Урбан, агент Урбан! — посыпалось со всех сторон, и Карл поднялся на ступеньку. Перед ним тут же выросла стена из полицейских, отгородивших его от журналистов, и он сказал:

— Без комментариев. 

— Агент Урбан!..

— Без комментариев, — повторил Карл и уже развернулся, заметив краем глаза, как полицейские начали медленно отодвигать журналистов, которые не собирались уменьшать напор и по-прежнему тянули к Карлу микрофоны, выкрикивая вопросы. Он почти не разбирал, что они спрашивали — отдельные возгласы потонули в общей мешанине звуков, и он развернулся на ступеньках, чтобы подняться выше. Он поднялся на одну, и вдруг его дернули за рукав, а в нос ударил отвратительный запах перегара и давно немытого тела: 

— Эй, федерал, — прохрипел бездомный, который только что спал на лавке, — старик в лохмотьях и с неопрятной кустистой бородой. Его выцветшие глаза смотрели на него нетрезво, и бомж раскачивался из стороны в сторону, не выпуская из пальцев рукав Урбана: — Дай денег, а? Я на войне был, веришь? В Хиросиме был. И в Нагасаки. И в Иране тоже, хочешь, язву покажу? — не ослабляя пальцев, он полез под замусоленное пальто грязно-зеленого цвета и уже почти задрал его, но Карл вырвался из его хватки и, бросив мелочь из кармана, поспешно вернулся в оперативный штаб. Войдя внутрь, он приказал:

— Выведите его с территории. Подставится еще. 

Ну, а теперь предстояло разобраться с тем, почему не удавалось связаться с заложниками. И у него появились кое-какие соображения. Даже не придется звонить Кукле. 

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сделать выводы. Нужно было кое-что уточнить, и он попытался связаться с оперативной машиной, стоявшей точно у торгового центра, но ему не удалось. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться из-за неудачи, он обрадовался. Усмехаясь своим мыслям, он посмотрел на Брюса, который с напряженным ожиданием глядел на него, — видимо, почувствовал, что Карл близок к разгадке — и проговорил:

— Пайн снаружи. Внутри стоит глушитель, который давит сотовую связь и заодно - рацию, а Пайн звонил с мобильного. Оба раза. — Повернувшись к подчиненному, который приготовился его выслушать с полной серьезностью, Урбан сказал: — Его нужно искать по периметру — он не может быть далеко, потому что он должен нас видеть. В первую очередь проверить крыши и подъезды, из которых можно наблюдать за нашими действиями. 

— Есть, сэр, — выслушал его сотрудник и поспешил исполнять приказ. Кажется, они действительно нашли лазейку, которая вела к Пайну. Интуиция Карла ликовала — и это тоже говорило о том, что они стали на несколько шагов ближе к тому моменту, как они схватят этого террориста. Карл взглянул на Брюса, который посмотрел на него с неожиданным теплом во взгляде, но так же в нем было немало нервозности. Его голос немного подрагивал от напряжения:

— Я знал, что могу на вас положиться. Вы меня не подвели. Да, мы пока что его не нашли, но тут Пайн глупо прокололся, так что у нас есть шанс его поймать. И этот шанс нельзя упускать, — сменив тон на суровый, даже безжалостный, Гринвуд припечатал Карла взглядом и отвернулся. 

— Как вы думаете, как скоро Пайн выйдет на связь, если его не найдут? 

— Ему обязательно нужно закрепить свой успех. Дайте ему десять минут: ребята неплохо погоняют его по оцепленному району, ему нужно спрятаться. 

Карл замер. То, что он услышал, его очень удивило. 

— Вы так говорите, будто уверены, что полиция его не схватит, — подавив неуместный нервный смешок, Урбан пристально и выжидательно уставился на Гринвуда, который и бровью не повел:

— Не схватит, — сказал он. — Не схватит его полиция, можете мне поверить. Мне неприятно это говорить, но Пайн не может попасться на такой схеме, потому что похожая ситуация была во время предпоследнего его задержания. Он учится на ошибках. А ученик он прилежный, — Брюс покачал головой. На лице его застыла озабоченность. Наконец он поднял взгляд и уверенно произнес: — Но ребята точно его погоняют, а это его вымотает, и он обязательно проколется на чем-нибудь еще. 

Гринвуд очень его обнадежил. Карл почти выругался, но вовремя остановился, не позволив оскорбительному замечанию сорваться с языка. И дело было не в том, что в этом случае его ждало отстранение — нет, причиной сдержаться стало уважение к опыту Гринвуда. Как бы там ни было, но Брюс ловил Пайна, а судя по тому, что происходило — по тому, как легко и изощренно Пайн издевался над ФБР — схватить его было проблематично. А Гринвуду это удалось сделать не единожды. 

Вместо этого Урбан подошел к окну и раздвинул пальцами приоткрытые жалюзи, увеличив обзор. Как оказалось, подошел он вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как, хоть и с опозданием, выполняется его приказ: один из полицейских, пусть и кривя лицо, держал бездомного с лавки под руку и, игнорируя его нетвердый и слабый шаг, тащил его чуть ли не волоком, уводя с опасной территории. Невдалеке располагался парк — Карл обратил на это внимание, когда они ехали сюда — и, может, копу хватит мозгов отвести старика именно туда. Бездомный не сопротивлялся, позволяя себя вести, и что-то говорил полицейскому, но тот не слушал — молча оттаскивая его прочь. 

Наступила бездеятельная пауза — редкое мгновение, появлявшееся после усиленной работы. Карл лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что еще может сделать, но понимал, что не осталось ничего, что было бы ему подвластно. Проверять, не солгал ни Пайн, он не рисковал. К тому же, как поступили сведения от оперативников, судя по их аппаратуре, изнутри к дверям действительно была прикреплена электроника, а не муляж. Двери были прозрачными, и все было видно, но оставались сомнения насчет реальности техники. После детального сканирования в полевых условиях никто больше не думал, что все — подлог. Изнутри створки были соединены тонкими проводами, которые вырвались бы из гнезд, и датчики бы сработали. Пайн, конечно, мог блефовать, но рисковать жизнями не только людей, но и своих ребят — потому что если рванет, то взлетит весь оцепленный периметр — Карл не желал. Поэтому оставалось принимать на веру слова террориста. 

Карл не считал, что солгал, сказав журналистам о живых заложниках. Он был уверен, что все, запертые в центре, живы и здоровы, но совершенно точно напуганы. Что-что, а пугать Пайн умел очень хорошо. Но мокруха ему была не нужна: слишком рискованно. Закон не обойти, даже умелому и талантливому адвокату не отмазать от пожизненного. А «Капитан» только казался сумасшедшим: так тонко, только со стороны нелогично действовать мог совершенно нормальный человек. У безумных не хватало мозгов просчитывать ходы настолько вперед, а Пайну — хватало. Карл опасался — и был уверен, что предчувствие опять не обманывает — что «Капитан» не показал и половины своей задумки. Все интересное определенно ждало впереди, и пока что были только цветочки. 

«Может быть, — подумал Урбан, — мы услышим наконец настоящие требования. Ведь зачем-то он это все делает». 

И как в воду глядел, потому что не прошло и минуты, как рабочую тишину помещения, где каждый из сотрудников был занят своим делом, разорвал телефонный звонок. Карл пришпилил взглядом подчиненного, который устанавливал соединение с поиском сигнала на местности, и получил кивок: засекли. 

— Новый номер, сэр, — сказал агент. 

— Соединяйте, — бросил Карл и, поспешно подойдя к базе, принял вызов. 

Разумеется, это был Пайн. 

— Хоу-хоу-хоу, — низким голосом произнес тот и рассмеялся. — Вы хорошо вели себя, детки? А то не видать вам Санты, мальчики и девочки! Нет, мистер Урбан, вы были плохим сыном, ни разу не позвонили матери за весь этот год... а вы, мистер Гринвуд, вели себя и того хуже: как же ваши дети и жена? После того, что вы со мной сделали, вам нужно с ней развестись и жениться на мне, знаете ли! — Карл к своему изумлению расслышал в голосе Пайна откровенное заигрывание. То ли играл, то ли... Черт, какая мерзость. 

— Рождество через восемь месяцев, — хмуро сказал Карл. — Ты слишком спешишь. Хотя тебе наверняка придется его встречать за решеткой. 

— Но вы матери-то позвоните, а то вдруг с ней не все в порядке? Всякое случается. Она могла встретить молодого человека, очаровательного молодого человека, и... 

— Замолчи, — выплюнул Карл, чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки. 

— А что я, — удивился «Капитан». — Я просто предполагаю. Разве это незаконно — строить предположения? Вот вы, например, только и делаете, что строите гипотезы по поводу того, что я задумал и к чему это все приведет. Вы знаете, — почти зашептал Пайн, — я просто привлекаю внимание. Я очень люблю, когда вокруг меня пляшут люди — ходят по струнке и ведут себя так, как я запланировал. Но вы молодец, мистер Урбан... старший агент, так ведь? Ты, морда старая, пообещал ему повышение, чтобы он тебе помог? Ха, не верь ему, он ни черта не может. Я же все еще на воле, — засмеялся Пайн. 

— Кристофер, — обратился к нему Брюс неожиданно низким голосом, и динамик закашлялся:

— Да, мистер Гринвуд? Вы по мне соскучились? Я же два года не показывался, что же вы делали без меня? Наверняка смотрели на мое фото и представляли, как лично отводите меня в тюрьму. Я ведь прав? У вас ведь просто не может быть иных сексуальных фантазий?

— Ты нарываешься, Кристофер, — почти нежно сказал Гринвуд, опасно блеснув глазами. Карл подумал, что Пайн действительно не соображает, что делает: доведенный до ручки Брюс казался способным на всё. 

— Ну так поймай меня и накажи. Или кишка тонка?.. А, чуть не забыл! — воскликнул вдруг «Капитан» и после паузы многообещающе произнес: — Это вам, чтобы вы не сомневались в серьезности моих действий. 

Пайн отключился в ту же секунду, а с улицы послышались дикие крики. Карл метнулся к окну и припал к стеклу, содрав к чертовой матери мешающиеся жалюзи: вокруг дверей «Космоса» бегали люди в форме и гражданском. Скорые, прибывшие на место, мигали маячками, и в наметившихся сумерках казалось, что улица украшена в честь Рождества. Если не думать о том, что внутри здания с заложниками только что взорвалась предупредительная бомба. 

Не было ни дыма, ни огня. Только кричали люди — отсюда было видно, как многочисленные родные запертых в центре несчастных сжимали друг друга в объятьях и прятали лица на плечах друг друга. Родственники сотрясались в рыданиях, заламывали руки и ругались с полицейскими, не пропускавшими никого к оцепленному зданию. Одна женщина — с места Карла было очень хорошо видно эту сцену — схватила копа за грудки и пыталась его потрясти, а мужчина, сохраняя достоинство, лишь молча отцепил от себя ее пальцы и попытался что-то донести словами. Но женщина закрыла лицо ладонями и зарыдала. 

— Мне нужно отойти, — сказал Брюс, вырвав Урбана из рассеянных мыслей. Карл почувствовал благодарность: только и не хватало, как задумываться во время опасной ситуации. Он кивнул, и Брюс скрылся в коридоре. Карл мимолетно отметил, что тот, наверное, пошел в туалет — да и не удивительно. Они в помещении не так уж и давно, но Брюс уже не мальчик. Правда, он и сам чувствовал необходимость посетить уборную, но пока еще можно было потерпеть — вдруг что-то случится, пока его не будет? 

Только телефон молчал. Оперативники, рассыпавшиеся по парковочной площадке торгового центра как муравьи у муравейника, застыли в напряжении. Полицейских было так много, что казалось, будто копы всего города примчались к центру. Карл не знал, чего они ждут, он не знал, чего ждет сам — неизвестность опять накинула на него сети и стала утягивать за собой на дно. Его потряхивало — пальцы дрожали, и в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Он никогда не был в такой абсурдной ситуации. 

Пауза затягивалась. 

— Брюс, а... — позвал он, оборачиваясь, и осекся: вспомнил, что Гринвуд отошел. Посмотрел недовольно на часы, поднеся к лицу запястье, и нахмурился, подумав, что слишком долго не разъясняется вопрос с Пайном и с его требованиями. Конечно, никто не собирался их исполнять, но Карлу словно было необходимо узнать условия. Будто, озвученные, они должны были встать на место, а картинка — сложиться полностью. И Карлу бы все сразу стало понятно. А так, без половины необходимых фактов, он был как подвешенный над бездной. 

Зашипела рация, и Карл от неожиданности вздрогнул. Прижал руку к карману, не понимая, как он мог забыть об этом средстве связи с ребятами, а потом сообразил, что глушитель в центре подавляет частоты не только мобильные. А здесь — за двадцать метров от оцепления, где тоже нет связи — рации не были бесполезными коробками. 

— Старший агент Урбан слушает, — нажав на «прием», сказал он и замер в ожидании ответа. 

— Это агент Уолтер, — сквозь помехи послышалось из динамика, и Карл чуть нахмурился: Уолтер стоял на крыльце, никого не пропуская внутрь. Полицейские там тоже находились, но Урбан посчитал, что необходимо поставить человека из Агенства. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он. 

— … Сэр, — после короткой паузы заговорил Уолтер, и в этот раз Карл точно расслышал в его голосе сомнение и неуверенность. «Что еще случилось?» — почти с ненавистью подумал он. — Сэр, тут объявился...

— Я тебе покажу «объявился»!! — донесся до Карла гневный вопль. Причем, не из динамика рации, а через окно, с крыльца. Изумленно вскинув брови, Урбан раздвинул пальцами жалюзи и увидел на улице своих ребят и замученного пожилого мужчину лет шестидесяти, окровавленного и очень злого. 

— Что происходит? — строго спросил Карл, не понимая, и еще больше изумился, услышав ответ:

— Он говорит, что он — Брюс Гринвуд, сэр. 

— Что?..

— Брюс Гринвуд, сэр. 

— А ну дай мне, я с ним сам поговорю! — снова раздался крик, и Урбан прижал ладонь ко лбу: 

— У нас уже есть один Брюс Гринвуд, Уолтер, — сказал он. 

— Я знаю, сэр. Но у этого есть документы. 

— Я видел документы Гринвуда, — нахмурился Карл. Он отчетливо помнил, как, войдя сюда, Брюс отработанно и быстро показал водительские права. Больше показывать было нечего, потому что Гринвуд был в отставке, а значит, удостоверения ФБР у него уже не имелось. 

— Я... 

— Ты не можешь быть настолько тупым, Урбан! — прорычал «Брюс», и Карл едва не оглох от громкости его голоса. — Тебя одурачили! Вели меня пропустить, пока что-то еще можно исправить! Немедленно, Урбан! Немедленно! 

Карл, не слушая, бросился в маленький коридорчик, из которого вела дверь в уборную. Даже не постучав, он толкнулся внутрь, а когда ручка не поддалась, ударил ногой, вышибив косяк и замок. В туалете никого не оказалось. Только окно было приоткрыто. Урбан вернулся в главную комнату.

— Пропустите его, — потерев лицо ладонью, приказал Карл, и через секунду дверь офиса, раскрывшись, ударилась ручкой о стену. На пол посыпалась штукатурка, но Карла это не озаботило: на него, испепеляя взглядом и гневно раздувая ноздри, надвигался настоящий Брюс Гринвуд. Сомнения отпали сразу, как только он его увидел, но все равно изучил сунутые под нос документы. Вблизи эти точно были настоящими, а права того, первого, Гринвуда он видел только издалека. И быстро.

— Ты не представляешь, во что вляпался, — прошипел Брюс. Его седые волосы были испачканы кровью, которая вытекла из раны на лбу, и Карл бросил стремительный взгляд на чужую руку, увидев, что и та в крови: Брюс, очевидно, стирал потеки со лба, когда та скапливалась над бровью и грозила залить лицо. Рана покрылась корочкой, и кровь больше не текла, но на лице Гринвуда были отеки и наливающиеся синяки. Он весь был какой-то измученный, пыльный, как будто... как будто...

— Вас связывали! — вырвалось у Карла. Брюс прищурился и проговорил:

— Мне оглушили, Урбан, связали и заперли в собственном доме. И сделали это сегодня в полдень. 

— Но кто? — спросил Карл, хотя уже представлял, что услышит в ответ. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Брюс это произносил, потому что его слова должны были стать приговором. 

— Пайн. Собственной персоной. 

— Зачем? — он ничего не понимал. Сегодняшнее дело превратилось в фарс, а он этого даже не заметил! Карл словно очнулся посреди спектакля и теперь лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что к чему. Пока что не удавалось. 

— Чтобы послать к вам подставное лицо, — раздраженно сказал Гринвуд. — Вы долго будете меня допрашивать или мы наконец начнем делать что-то полезное? Есть записи с видеокамер? Этот офис вообще оборудован видеонаблюдением? — он огляделся вокруг, впиваясь цепким взглядом в каждого из ребят Карла. Элис Ив, пришедшая в себя раньше других, подняла руку: 

— Нет, сэр. 

— Отвратительно, — припечатал Гринвуд. — Хуже просто некуда. Опишите мне его, — повернулся он к Карлу. 

— Кого? — Урбан все еще не мог ничего понять. Элис смотрела на него почти с сочувствием, которое просачивалось сквозь уверенный профессионально-сосредоточенный взгляд, и Карл собрался с мыслями: — Гринвуда? 

— Он не Гринвуд. 

— Разумеется. Простите, сэр. Высокий, узкое лицо, карие глаза, черные волосы, седина...

— Грим. 

— … ох, — выдохнул Урбан. 

— Брови? Какие у него брови? — нетерпеливо спросил Брюс. — А губы? Их изгиб похож на лук для стрельбы? 

— Брови густые, похожи на мохнатых гусениц, а губы... Да, именно такие, сэр. 

— Это Куинто, — подвел итог Гринвуд. Довольным он не выглядел — наоборот помрачнел и нахмурился. 

— Кто это?

— Подельник Пайна, — не задумываясь ответил тот. 

— Но ведь Пайн работает один, — вырвалось у Карла. 

— С чего вы взяли?! — прогремел Гринвуд. — У Пайна сработавшаяся группировка! Чо, Ельчин, Салдана, Пегг! Пайн! И Куинто! 

— Но ведь... Твою ма-а-а-ать, — простонал Карл, внезапно и резко все осознав. Он закрыл лицо руками и зажмурился, пытаясь принять информацию, усвоить ее, перечеркнув все ранее известное. Все, что говорил ему Куинто — ложь. Абсолютная. И все это делалось, чтобы... Твою ма-а-ать... — Но как это могло произойти? Как?! Ведь программа... И фото рядом с вашим именем не было, а ведь должно... 

— Ельчин и Пегг, что называется, «компьютерные гении», — осунувшись, устало проговорил Брюс. — Но до систем ФБР они еще не добирались. Я подозревал, что рано или поздно это случится, но меня никто не слушал. Думали, что наши компьютеры защищены, что в сеть ФБР не проникнуть... Ха-ха. Я знал, что будет последнее дело Пайна, что он готовится к чему-то — у меня чутье на этого ублюдка, Урбан. Я знал. И я оказался прав. Если бы ты мог представить, как я хотел бы оказаться неправым. 

— Я... догадываюсь, сэр, — кивнул Карл. Он правда представлял себе то, как себя чувствовал сейчас этот человек. Достойный человек, вне всяких сомнений. — Они считают вас сильным противником, раз предпочли обезвредить, — заметил он. 

— Нет, — недобро посмотрел на него Гринвуд. — Они посчитали слабым противником тебя. 

Это прозвучало как пощечина. Она была совершенно заслуженной, но такой унизительной, что Карл сжал зубы, не давая себе опустить голову и уставиться в пол, как пристыженный мальчишка. 

— Введи меня в курс дела, — велел Брюс. Карл выпрямился и севшим голосом пересказал все, что случилось за последние полтора часа. Гринвуд то вспыхивал, то разочарованно качал головой, то кривил лицо, усваивая сказанное. Карл опасался, что сердце мужчины не выдержит, и им придется разбираться еще и с этим. 

— … что не было против него улик, — произнес Урбан, и тут Брюс вскинул голову, пристально посмотрев на него:

— Вот тут он не солгал. Он говорил, что Пайн умен? Пайн действительно умен.

— Я... сам убеждаюсь в этом, сэр. 

— Я уверен, что это он придумал этот план. Больше ни у кого не хватит на такое мозгов, они все исполнители. 

— И Куинто? 

— Куинто был первым, кто присоединился к Пайну. Восемь лет назад. Да, он исполнитель. Пайн доверяет ему безоговорочно. Такой шанс упустили, — чертыхнулся Брюс. 

— Мне не кажется, что такой преданный человек, как Куинто, мог подставить Пайна, — осторожно заметил Карл. Он действительно так думал. 

— Да я не об этом, — покачал головой Гринвуд. — Я о возможности посадить «Капитана», придумали ж прозвище. 

— Но ведь еще не все кончено. Первым делом нужно разминировать здание, никто из саперов не входил внутрь — риск взрыва огромный. Пайн доказал серьезность намерений, продемонстрировав возможности дистанционного управления бомбой — взорвал одну внутри здания, все перепугались... 

— Бомбу, — повторил Брюс низким голосом. Карл насторожился, но кивнул, хотя Гринвуд на него и не смотрел. — Внутри здания, значит. Бомбу. Пайн. Бомбу. 

— Да, сэр... 

— Молчать! — выкрикнул Брюс и рванул к дверям. — Я покажу вам бомбу внутри здания! Не ФБР, а черти что, одни олухи и идиоты на службе! 

Гринвуд быстро сошел с крыльца, Карл, спеша следом, едва не кубарем полетел за ним, стараясь не отставать. Брюс его не замечал — несся к торговому центру, как локомотив, и его, казалось, ничто не могло остановить. Полицейские бросились к нему, едва завидев, но Карл запретил трогать Гринвуда, шестым чувством понимая, что тот все делает верно. У Урбана тряслись поджилки и сосало под ложечкой, когда он следом за Брюсом приблизился к прозрачным дверям «Космоса». Стекло было изнутри обвешано электроникой, но Брюс, даже на секунду не замерев, со всего маху толкнул створки. Те не поддались, и Карл понял, что замки закрыты. 

Гринвуд не растерялся: подняв с ближайшей клумбы декоративный булыжник, он что было сил швырнул его в стекло двери, которое тут же разлетелось осколками. Заверещала сирена, но Брюс и виду не показал, что его это заботит: он подошел ко входу в центр и, перегнувшись через раму двери, открыл запертый замок. Толкнул створки. И Карл застыл как вкопанный, по-глупому раскрыв рот.

Оглушительнее, чем сирена, весь район огласил звук фанфар, а из скрытых внутри пушек на Гринвуда с громким пугающим и очень знакомым хлопком выстрелило конфетти и серпантином. 

Брюс повернулся к Карлу, на плечах и волосах которого тоже лежала разноцветная бумага, и Урбан не смог выдохнуть, когда увидел, как на него смотрит Брюс. Никогда еще Карл не встречал направленного на себя взгляда, полного непримиримой ненависти и злобы. Он был уверен, что эти чувства относятся к Пайну, что он сам ни при чем, но первое впечатление так сильно и мгновенно въелось в память, что остался неприятный осадок. Мурашки еще долго пробегали по его спине, даже когда оперативники ворвались в здание и начали выводить заложников, которые на самом деле не были заложниками. 

Все, что происходило сегодня, было постановкой. Спектаклем. Сегодня не хватало только матери Карла, которая давно уже говорила сыну, что хочет сходить с ним в театр. А тут бы полюбовалась на сына в главной роли. Когда он не подозревал об этом. 

Люди, которые были заперты в огромном холле первого этажа, выходили на улицу и тут же начинали ежиться от холода. Карл и сам заметил, что стало прохладно и что он стоит в одном пиджаке, не накинув пальто. То тут, то там раздавались радостные крики, слышался плач и счастливые восклицания обретших друг друга людей, которые не подозревали, что им так ничего и не угрожало. 

Карл сам вошел внутрь, брезгливо перешагнув через рассыпанные конфетти и серпантин — скорее всего, эти атрибуты веселых вечеринок теперь всегда будут ассоциироваться у него с сегодняшним поражением. Хотя было ли это поражением? Похоже, Пайн сделал как хотел: развлекся, привлек внимание, никому не причинил вреда и убрался восвояси, оставив копам и федералам разбираться с последствиями. Об этом ли уме говорил ему Гринвуд? Оба Гринвуда, действительно. 

В торговом центре было непривычно пусто. Обычно в таких местах всегда полно народу, а сейчас тут ходили оперативники с собаками, саперы, необходимости в которых не было совершенно, и мрачный, как грозовая туча, Брюс. Он выделялся из общей картины внимательной занятости своими взглядами, которые бросал из стороны в сторону, будто ожидая, что вот-вот появится Пайн. Выскочит из ближайшего отдела, да вон хоть из салона женского белья, в клоунском наряде, протянет руки и скажет: «Вот он я, арестовывайте!». 

В центре холла были рассыпаны миллионы маленьких разноцветных кругляшей и стояли пушки — такие же, из которых выстрелило в дверях. Выходит, именно это грохнуло, когда Пайн демонстрировал «серьезность намерений». Разыграл так разыграл, ничего не скажешь. Умник. 

— Сэр, — услышал он и резко развернулся, увидев, как к нему спешит оперативник. — Мы нашли глушитель. Он деактивирован. 

Вот и все. Теперь осталось разъехаться по домам и написать кучу отчетов. Ему не хотелось думать, чем для него обернется сегодняшняя неудача. Попасться на подобном! Поверить в подставное минирование здания! Хотя не возникало сомнений, что лучше уж подставное, чем реальное, с настоящей опасностью. Карл поступал по уставу, принятому в Агентстве, а то, что правила такие нелепые, и над ними смог посмеяться преступник, уже было не его делом. В это отчаянно хотелось верить.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Карл. — Вы знаете, что с ним делать. 

— Есть, сэр! 

Парень поспешно вернулся к своим делам, а Карл, заметив, что Брюс тоже идет к выходу, присоединился к нему. Не удержался и заговорил:

— Вы знали, что так будет? 

— Я знаю, что Пайн не оставляет трупов, — буркнул Брюс. От него пахло потом и чем-то старческим. Неприятно, одним словом, но Карл и виду не подал, что ему что-то не нравится. 

— На этом все? — спросил он, ожидая услышать «Да, больше ничего не будет, можете идти в отпуск, Карл, вы не так уж сильно опозорились». 

— Не думаю, — хмуро покачал головой Брюс и поджал губы: — Это последнее дело Пайна. Так он не мог попрощаться, не его формат. Он от дела к делу поднимал планку, так что... 

Его перебило шипение полицейской рации из ближайшей машины. Приблизившись к ней, Карл и Брюс к своему удивлению услышали, как из соседних машин доносится то же шипение, а разозленный диспетчер повторяет раз за разом: «Ограбление банка... ограбление банка, всем патрульным машинам... ограбление банка на...».

— Это же соседняя улица! — воскликнул Карл, не поверив своим ушам. Его глаза округлились, он застыл, словно окаменел, и раскрыл рот в немом изумлении, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. 

На это Брюс лишь рассмеялся. Он смеялся долго, умудрившись вложить в смех и горечь, и восхищение, и, успокоившись, откашлялся:

— Я же говорил, что ничего не кончено. 

— Но... но... — растерянно повторял Урбан, понимая, что все его мысли разлетелись, как вспугнутая стайка мелких птах. — Да как же может такое быть... 

— Это Кристофер Пайн, сынок. Запомни это имя. 

— Я никогда его не забуду! — рявкнул Карл. 

— Восемь лет назад я кричал то же самое, — заметил Брюс.

— Я его поймаю! Сегодня же поймаю! У него фора полчаса, я его найду! — запальчиво восклицал Урбан, все сильнее и сильнее сжимая кулаки. Он теперь напоминал мальчишку, заимевшего своего личного врага, и сам не понимал, каким восторженно-возмущенным выглядит. Зато Гринвуд со стороны видел все.

— Если вспомнишь, о чем говорили Пайн с Куинто по телефону, — Брюс посмотрел на него выжидающе, и Карл осекся, моментально с головой окунувшись в воспоминания о том, что было всего полчаса назад. 

\- -О сексе они говорили, — вырвалось у него первым делом, но Брюс и глазом не моргнул, проигнорировав фразу. А Карл вдруг осознал, что, кажется, Пайн и Куинто не просто подельники. И что Брюс это знает. 

— Дальше, — поторопил его Гринвуд почти нетерпеливо. Карл и сам понимал, что время сейчас бесценнее просто некуда, и потому лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, о чем же велась речь... 

— Пайн намекал, что у Куинто не стоит, — сказал он. — Говорил про полдень и полшестого... Полшестого! Полшестого! — повторил он несколько раз, не веря собственной догадке. — Блядь, — не сдержался он и быстро поднес руку к лицу, смотря на наручные часы: — Семнадцать сорок три! Блядь! 

— Дальше, — с нажимом проговорил Брюс. — Ты не знаешь места, Урбан, без этого время встречи бесполезно! 

— Пайн упомянул фильм, — наконец проговорил он с усилием. Память поддавалась тяжело, хотя ведь происходило все буквально только что! 

— Какой? — требовательно произнес Гринвуд. — Какой фильм? 

— И про шанс встретиться... Как... Помнишь... «Уикенд у Берни»! — воскликнул он. — Мне показалось название знакомым! Есть такая забегаловка «У Берни», и...

— И находится она на окраине города, — закончил за него Брюс. Выглядел он при этом ничуть не оживленнее, чем был до того. Даже наоборот: насупился весь, нахмурился, транслируя недовольство ситуацией на всех вокруг. 

— Уолтер, — не раздумывая, Карл вызвал по рации своего агента. Тот не стал медлить с ответом, отреагировав моментально:

— Сэр? 

— Срочно. Две машины. Сейчас же, — скомандовал он и, услышав сквозь неприятное шипение «Есть, сэр!», посмотрел на Брюса: — Мы его поймаем, сэр. Непременно поймаем. 

— Конечно, Урбан, — кивнул тот. Его голос совсем не был таким уверенным, как хотел услышать Карл, и он на миг задумался, почему. А потом отбросил все лишние мысли. Он не позволит уйти Пайну. Он поймает его, посадит за решетку, поставит точку в его бесконечном деле. И Брюс Гринвуд скажет ему спасибо. И его повысят до спецагента. И это все обязательно случится. 

Машины с сиренами мчались по сумеречному городу. Темнота еще не опустилась на улицы, но фонари огромными шарами просвечивали сквозь опустившийся к вечеру туман. Желтые и оранжевые пятна высвечивались из мутного, словно запотевшего города, но Карл не обращал на это никакого внимания. У него едва хватало выдержки не подгонять водителя. В отличие от Брюса, который сидел так уверенно, словно врос в сиденье служебного автомобиля. 

Карл представлял, как сейчас ворвется в забегаловку, как арестует Пайна и Куинто, которые наверняка чувствуют себя обдурившими федералов и празднуют победу в дешевом баре «У Берни». Грязном, отвратительном заведении, в котором уже лет двадцать не протирались ни столики, ни стойка. Пару раз были выезды в это место, и Карл отчетливо запомнил полутемное помещение и загаженное мухами зеркало позади стойки. Лампочки, как он помнил, там постоянно перегорали, и каждый раз, как они туда приезжали, там светила только одна, которая у туалета. 

Действительно, потрясающее место для того, чтобы отметить успешное ограбление банка. 

Недолго им радоваться. Недолго. 

Карл взвинчивал себя как мог, и, когда машина остановилась, он выскочил из нее, даже не подождав остальных. Следом за ними ехали копы, хотя это было дело уже исключительно ФБР и полицию никто не подключал, но Карл рассудил, что с помощью этих ребят будет легче поймать Пайна. И удержать. Может, тот как Гарри Гудини умеет выбираться из наручников, и... 

Перед тем, как ворваться в забегаловку, Карл бросил взгляд на часы: восемнадцать ноль две. Они действовали максимально быстро и сумели добраться до окраины города за девятнадцать минут. Пайн и Куинто должны быть здесь — вряд ли получаса хватит на то, чтобы отметить ограбление, наверняка же будут всю ночь кутить, наверняка же, наверняка... 

Урбан, взяв пистолет на вооружение, толкнул дверь ногой и, проникнув внутрь, закричал:

— ФБР! Ни с места! Руки поднять!

Разговоры, которые здесь звучали, замолкли мгновенно, и Карл, угрожая посетителям пистолетом, водил им по кругу, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Высматривая Пайна — он помнил фотографии с доски, и про них Брюс не сказал ничего, значит, они были настоящими — Карл вглядывался в полумрак. Его агенты повторяли за ним, не сводя стволов с молчаливых пьяниц, мошенников и бандитов — иные здесь и не ошивались. За дверями бара вопила полицейская сирена, и сквозь полоску света под дверью доносилось голубого мелькание проблескового маячка. «Тоже мне, светомузыка», — со злостью подумал Карл и направился к туалету. Прижался к стене и, выждав пару мгновений, с пинка открыл дверь в маленькое вонючее помещение. Внутри никого не оказалось. Обе кабинки были пусты.

Карл опустил руку с пистолетом и стремительно зажал пальцами нос, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть своего поражения. Вонь пробивалась даже сквозь пальцы, просачивалась в него сквозь кожу, проникала, отравляя, и Урбан прислонился спиной к грязной плитке, которой были обложены стены. 

Вонь была знакомой. Непереносимый запах перегара и давно немытого тела. А в углу, у второй кабинки, кучей валялись знакомые лохмотья и классический костюм. Сверху всей неприглядной кучи лежала кустистая борода, и все это было присыпано салфетками, испачканным в чем-то черном, бежевом и сером. «Снимали грим», — догадался Карл и, поворошив тряпки носком ботинка, увидел под ними несколько мобильных телефонов.

На губах Урбана расплылась горькая понимающая усмешка, и он тихо рассмеялся, уже не заботясь зажимать нос. В туалет вошел Брюс и, узрев общую картину, устало привалился к косяку. Он ничего не сказал.

Помолчав, Карл нехотя, каким-то безжизненным голосом спросил: 

— Нам их не поймать?

Брюс, не произнеся ни слова, молча покачал головой. 

— Ты знал? — спросил Карл, забыв о субординации и даже не повернувшись в его сторону. Он так и смотрел на сваленную в кучу грязную одежду. 

— Догадывался. 

— Что теперь делать?

— Ждать, — пожал плечами Гринвуд. 

Карл недоверчиво на него поглядел:

— Но ведь ты сказал, что это последнее дело Пайна? 

Брюс, улыбнулся впервые за вечер и подарил Урбану надежду одной фразой:

— Ну, Пайн обязательно захочет продемонстрировать свое превосходство еще раз.

[Without limits - Underground](http://pleer.com/tracks/4500853jEXo)


End file.
